wookiepediastarwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hutt
Hutt Homeworld Varl (relocated to Nal Hutta) Language Huttese Height of average adult 3 - 3.9 meters Skin color Orange, green, blue, brown, purple, turquoise, pink Distinctions Gastropods Hermaphrodites Average lifespan 1,000 standard years Famous members List of Hutts "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they can settle this." ―Qui-Gon Jinn, to Wattosrc The Hutts were a species of large gastropods1 with stubby arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who controlled a large space empire in Hutt Space. The species was said to originally hail from the planet Varl, but no planet by that name appeared on any Imperial star charts. Their adopted homeworld was Nal Hutta. The members of the species were often recognized as crime lords. Biology and appearanceEdit PhysiologyEdit "Hutts are all backside." ―Eli Gandsrc Full-grown adult Hutts were very large creatures, boasting a total body-weight as much as a metric ton. Perhaps unsurprisingly, they were often semi-sedentary, spending their days lounging lazily and traveling on repulsorlift sleds or palanquins borne by teams of slaves. Most of their bulk rested in their bulging belly and thick, slug-like tail, adding to their impression of bloated corruption. In Hutt society, weight was equated with power and status, so thin Hutts were derided as weak and unworthy. Jabba Desilijic Tiure with Bib Fortuna. In terms of physiology, the Hutts were known to be an anomaly as they possessed traits from many different species. Similar to sea mammals, their nostrils close and their large lungs allowed them to stay submerged underwater for hours at a time. Yet they were also similar to worms as they were hermaphroditic and thus held both male and female sex organs. However, they possessed traits like marsupials as they bear their young one at a time who were nourished in a brood pouch in the body.1 They were also able to open their mouths to incredible lengths allowing them to swallow almost anything.2 Despite these many characteristics, they were generally classified as gastropods by scientists due to the slithering, slug-like manner of their movement.1 Their slimy hides were typically hairless though an exceptionally rare number were known to grow both locks and beards due to the presence of a recessive genetic trait. While this made them distinctive to non-Hutts, they were seen with distaste and considered a type of mutant among their race.3 In fact, a Hutt's thick, fatty hide hid a powerful musculature, allowing them to move with surprising speed on the single muscular "foot" formed by the base of their tail and belly. Their thick, sweaty skin and the heavy layer of fat beneath it served an evolutionary role, maintaining their body temperature. A Hutt's hide was thick enough to take several blaster shots before vital organs were reached, permitting the Hutt ample time to pulverize would-be assassins who came unprepared to deal with such a fleshy obstacle. The slimy coating of sweat and mucus protected them from burns.4 Hutts were also indigestible, a feature that saved Zorba the Hutt from being eaten by the sarlacc on Tatooine. They were also immune to many otherwise lethal chemicals, and could strike lethal blows with their tails. The Hutts were also completely immune to Force mind tricks, owing to a natural resistance possessed by the species. Although not common, Hutts were able to be Force-sensitive. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light56 and other frequencies not seen by the Human eye. Often, wealthy Hutts lit their palaces in these spectra of light, giving intruders, or at least those without similar abilities or compensating equipment, a false sense of stealth. Hutts lacked a conventional bony skeleton, but had an inner armature known as a mantle, which helped to support their arms and head. They also could seal their nostrils and hold their breath for significant lengths of time, and they were omnivorous, capable of distending their jaws to accommodate vast mouthfuls, swallowing food down with a powerful tongue and a specialized shredding organ deep inside their throat, compared by some sources to a mollusk’s radula. Along with terms such as "gastropod", "mantle" and "foot", this choice of terminology seems to suggest a slug-like biology, but it should be noted that much of the current information on Hutts originates in Obo Rin's Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy, an inaccuracy-laden and perhaps mendaciously speciesist work of Imperial propaganda. Hutts were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill.7 Perhaps most remarkably of all, Hutts could even regenerate body parts when injured.7 Some time prior to 32 BBY, a Hutt known as Gargonn lost half his head, including an eye and apparently a sizable part of his brain, when he was ravaged by a wandrella, yet it was anticipated that he would regenerate the injured tissue completely after a century or so. It is not known if the regeneration of his brain had any effect on his mind or personality. Some Hutts, such as Quaffug, were believed to possess multiple brains, though whether this was a species-wide trait was unknown.8 Hutt skin color varied; while Jabba the Hutt had green, oily skin, Durga the Hutt had orange, and Borvo the Hutt had blue. Throughout the years, Hutts have been known for having quite different skin colors from one another. Life CycleEdit "I am…with Huttlet." ―Anachrosrc Rotta the Huttlet. Similar to worms, Hutts were hermaphrodites which meant they had both male and female reproductive organs.9 As a result of this, gender was more of a case of a Hutt's deliberate decision or a viewer's deduction. Often, Hutts carrying children were referred to as female, though it was entirely up to the Hutt in question as to if the distinction was accepted or not. For instance, Jiliac was referred to as a female after becoming pregnant, but Popara and Zorba still considered themselves males after birthing their respective children. In addition, some Hutts were known to take mates with each other, such as Gorga and Anachro. Hutts bore their children one at a time and nourished them within what was known as a brood pouch.9 Unusually for a species so far from humanoid, several Hutts have been known to find female humanoids attractive in some way, though it is unknown whether this is in a sexual manner, in something similar to art appreciation, as status symbols, or for reasons completely beyond our understanding. Jabba the Hutt was the most notable example of this, another was Vogga the Hutt, an entrepreneur who was resided on Nar Shaddaa in the years following the Jedi Civil War. Other examples included Borvo, Dreddon, Soergg, Golga, Popara and Ziro. When Hutts were born, they weighed less than 100 grams and after birth they lived a life of being tiny blind creatures that clawed their ways instinctively towards the brood pouch. Once inside, they began to feed on milk and remained there for the next fifty standard years. Upon emergence, they weighed 70 kilograms and measured a meter from head to tail where they had the intellectual level of a ten-year-old Human.2 However, this was not biologically necessary; Jabba the Hutt had his son Rotta removed from the brood pouch when he was, at most, ten years old, so that he could experience the galaxy. And Jiliac's child also proved able to live outside the pouch, requiring his Uncle Jabba to squish it to kill it in order to guarantee his rule of the Hutt clan Desilijic. Newborn Hutts, also known as Huttlets, would stay close to their parents for decades, returning to their pouches when they were tired, lonely or scared. Other Hutts were sometimes known to kill them in fear of future competition. Young Hutts matured to adulthood by 130 years whereupon they weighed 500 kilograms and were about the size of a normal adult Human.2 Prior to this point, they were not considered important nor accountable for their actions for the next millennia. The Hutts were known to produce lengthy lifespans with a mere 45 year prison sentence being something they experienced in the blink of an eye.3 In fact, they were considered one of the longest living species in the galaxy with a maximum recorded lifespan ranging up to a thousand years.1 They were capable of living in excess of 926 years of age at which point they were considered venerable by their fellow Hutts. For their kind, childhood started between the ages of 1-70 and they were considered a young adult by 71-90 whilst they were seen as a full adult in the years between 91-650. Middle age began between 651-844 and an elderly Hutt was 845-925 years of age.9 CultureEdit "Master, are you sure we should be dealing with these Hutts? They have no love for Jedi." "Their love for profit is greater than their hatred of Jedi, young Padawan." ―Jedi Padawan Naat Reath to Jedi Knight Echuu Shen-Jonsrc LifestyleEdit "Let them marvel at our splendor ... let them cringe in our power ... let them feel the weight of our chains as they serve their rightful masters." ―Jabba Desilijic Tiure.src The Hutts were famous for being powerful and ruthless beings that constantly sought to expand the boundaries of their dominion and the holdings of their individual clans. Their appetite of power was as insatiable as their appetite for food. They were often found at the center of business or criminal enterprises. The question of morality or lack of it did not affect a Hutt during their ventures. All that mattered from such ventures was how much benefit and profit were gained. The majority of Hutts were vicious megalomaniacs who considered their kind to be above morality that was perceived by lesser beings. They held a talent for accumulation of power and its exertion of it on others along with the manipulation of other beings.9 Many Hutts would ransack ships for their load. As masters of the criminal underworld, they would steal, cheat, and murder without regret. They often hired smugglers such as Han Solo to transport illegal spice. They would typically have a fortress of some kind, often on remote planets, such as Jabba's Palace on Tatooine. Hutt fortresses would usually be guarded by selected mercenaries or bounty hunters. Gamorreans and Weequay were common species to fulfill this duty. Leading an organization of crooks and scum meant competition. The Hutts that got involved with criminal activity were often killed, or enslaved. Only the more cunning and clever Hutts, like Jabba, stayed at the top of the food chain. Some Hutts, including Jabba, had such an influence that they actually controlled entire planets. Many of the traits seen amongst crime lords were embodied by the Hutts as they were ambitious, ruthless, greedy and had a massive ego. This meant that many citizens throughout the galaxy believed that all Hutts were involved in a life of crime which stemmed largely from their reputation that most Hutts foster as well as appreciate. Hutt crime lords despise physical labor and combat, preferring to leave such duties to their hired thugs or their slaves. This does not necessarily mean that Hutts were unarmed as they tended to keep weapons but only in emergencies when events spiraled out of their control. Such actions demonstrate that Hutts tended to prefer their actions to be conducted by their proxies and rarely ever leave the safety of their strongholds. Any foes that seek to fight a Hutt crime lord had to do so under their enemy's own terms, thus facing traps, barriers and various minions. In addition, Hutts tend to show an interest in acquiring dangerous animals to serve as pets and used them as amusement by sending their enemies against the creature whilst the crime lords sycophants observed.10 Aarrba's power chair. The longevity of the Hutts meant that they were intelligent beings that were well-known for their well-developed patience, along with a willingness to hold grudges over long periods of time as they were able to live for centuries. In addition, they were highly self-centered though they were capable of valuing others, particularly fellow clan members, when they were conducting important and dangerous tasks. Though extremely competitive with one another, all Hutts believed that they held a special place in the galaxy as they were superior beings compared to other life forms.11 Young Hutts, when they grew to adulthood, often gained corpulence which was a trait that was seen as a sign of prestige and power. As such, the bigger the Hutt, the more power it acquired, not only from its peers, but from non-Hutts as well.1 Within Hutt society, those rare individuals that were capable of growing hair on their bodies were considered mutants and were seen with rarely-disguised disgust.3 Hutts often were planted on their thrones or seats in their later years. More agile Hutts slithered or walked, using muscles on their belly to push forward. Other Hutts would often, if going anywhere, ride a hoversled. They also had power chairs, which were for the more immovable Hutts, such as Aarrba. Some of the most successful Hutts had sail barges. They were often used for the Hutt's personal luxury if going somewhere or supervising executions. Slavery and indentured servicesEdit Slaves tending to their Hutt master. Hutt's were not above the practice of slavery with many of their kind keeping such individuals as "pets" that were a sign of prestige and power.11 A time-honored tradition amongst the Hutts was the availability of large quantities of cheap labor through indentured servitude. This was because they saw large-scale slave labor as economically impractical. Several factors that contributed to this were the disciplinary problems, lack of motivation, rebellions and other issues associated with forced labor, all of which negatively impacted a Hutt's cherished profit margin. Thus, those who willingly entered into such conditions for long periods of time were seen as a better alternative. Given the choice between the Hutt courts and indentured servitude, many chose the latter. As a result, each year, thousands of beings on Hutt worlds entered into contracts with the Hutts under a condition of indenture. These indentured had their personal rights temporarily suspended, with respect to freedom of movement and assembly, choice of occupation, along with the right to enter into contract, all of which were seen as major considerations. The stipulated period of an indenture was typically six months to ten years, where the Hutt's clan holds the valuable contract of the indentured being. Other Hutts, Hutt businesses or even non-Hutts were allowed to cover the price of a contract.11 These individuals were bound to serve anyone who held the contract, often being compensated paltry amounts for their service. Once the contract was up, and the indentured party's duty complete, they were released from the contract as per the agreement. Hutt law prohibited the use of indentured labor in circumstances that were proven to be unsafe. Further provisions were added that theoretically protected an indentured party and defined proper treatment. Practically speaking, the matter was far from settled, with a multitude of provisions allowing for extension of contract time and the levying of fines against indentured servants who "violated" the terms of their agreement. Naturally, these fines needed to be paid in full in order for the indentured party to be legally free. Work sites employing indentured labor were commonly inspected at the manager's private estate, often during a sumptuous dinner. Regardless of the true conditions of the work environment, the indentured parties were expected to work without complaint, however this was defined in their contract. These contract holders were well within their rights to appoint local managers to enforce the letter of the law. This often involved using any means deemed necessary to keep the workers in-line, with the indentured servant holding no right to appeal.11 SocietyEdit A gathering of Hutts. "If not us then, someone else. So why not us?" ―Traditional Hutt saying.src The ancient Hutt Empire and its successor, Hutt Space, was powerful in its own right, comprising a large area of space on the Outer Rim Territories, and Huttese, the native language of the Hutts, was widely spoken by subjugated races. But many ambitious Hutts moved to worlds outside Hutt Space to become overlords in organized crime within the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire and New Republic. To the Hutts, blood was thicker than slime with their clans being considered paramount. Much of their decisions were based on how it prospered the clan and affected its position. It was through ancestral fortunes that were passed from one generation to another that had allowed some Hutt clans to control the richest holdings in the galaxy. The clans in turn controlled the criminal empires known as the kajidics. On certain occasions, these groups can be even more powerful than the ruling council. This was because those kajidics that were powerfu monetarily controlled the politics in Hutt society. In addition, the kajidics were both secretive and vast.12 The strongest loyalty held by a Hutt was always towards its kajidic without which a Hutt would be considered nothing more than a commoner.9 Hutt naming structure was divided into three parts with the first being typically known to outsiders. The second part of their name was the Cuirvas which identified their clan. The third and final component of a Hutt's name was a mystery to scholars with some uncertainty over its nature as so few were known. Some believed it identified the family the Hutt belonged to whilst others contended that it was an honorary title used to convey some measure of importance from one Hutt to another. Regardless, a Hutt revealed only their first name to non-Hutts with such acts being seen as a method by which a Hutt attempted to "protect" their clan from "inferior outsiders".11 Thus, their naming convention consisted of a given name supported by a clan name and finally a surname. Notable examples included Jabba Desilijic Tiure and Borga Besadii Diori. However, few outside Hutt society were aware of various Hutts' proper names and commonly replaced the clan and surname with "the Hutt", as in "Jabba the Hutt" or "Gardulla the Hutt," although it is doubtful the Hutts minded. Hutts were furthermore divided into castes, including H'uuns. Notable for being a very egocentric species, Hutts on their homeworld believed themselves to be the center of the universe, akin to deities to some of their subject races. In fact, their survival after the destruction of their homeworld of Varl led them to believe that they were greater than the gods that they had once worshiped. Their success in life was directly proportionate to their egoes, which in turn were known to be immense. In addition, they were known to be highly manipulative creatures and considered experts in getting others to do their bidding.4 Their race held their own set of rules and laws which members of their kind followed. Among these included the law that any property given to a Hutt's child after their imprisonment had to be re-sold with their improvements to the parent at the original price. They also possessed their own courts which were used to determine the legality of wills left behind by deceased Hutts and declaring which were genuine and which were fraudulent.3 The Hutt legal system was notable for being traditionally draconian and maintained strict punishments for loan defaulters, union organizations and similar "scum".11 One of the laws envoked by the Hutts in acts of retribution included the First Blood-Law of Evona.13 A council of elders was responsible for oversight over Hutt Space which comprimised of Hutts that represented the oldest and most influential kajidics. It was this group that decided the fate of everyone that lived in Hutt Space with all Hutts being answerable to them.9 This Council of Ancients ruled Nal Hutta and was made up of eldest members of their kind. These clans were families that were able to trace their ancestry all the way to distant Varl. The means by which the Council makes their decisions was largely a mystery which stemmed from the fact that the Hutts did not allow outsiders to witness their governmental proceedings. Hutts all across the galaxy to even the furthest outskirts ultimately abided by the decisions of the council.12 Beyond the council was the Hutt Cartel that was officially an alliance of various Hutt clans that worked together in the common goal of attaining wealth and prosperity. In reality, the group was a criminal syndicate that was often splintered between its members that had competing interests.14 Another organization that included Hutts was the Miasmic Order of Ardos.13 In general, the Hutts were known not for being inventors, manufacturers or builders but as businessmen who connected those beings that required a service being rendered to those capable of accomplishing such a task. This made them act like galactic brokers who made deals and manipulated the economy with calculated power plays and strategies.4 Even the rare Hutt weddings were considered little more than business arrangements made between two Hutts and were not done so for pleasure though there were the occasional moments when two members of the race genuinely felt love for one another.3 In terms of religion, they believed in a pair of sun gods known as Evona and Ardos that were both destroyed in the ancient disaster that forced them from Varl.12 Some Hutts were known to ascended into their pantheon due to great achievements such as military victories as seen with the case of Boonta. In addition, they were known to build elaborate Hutt Temples on some sacred worlds. Hutts spoke and read their own language known as Huttese though were equalably able to master Basic. However, they considered their own language to be superior to Basic and typically demanded other beings address them in their own native tongue.9 Among their works of art included the play Evocar that was written by Direus'pei. HistoryEdit Early existenceEdit Varl, the original homeworld of the Hutts. During the Pre-Republic Era the Hutts evolved on the planet Varl, which was once part of the Rakata's Infinite Empire. Their race was not the only species indigenous to that planet as the distantly related t'landa Til were cousins of the Hutts. The Rybets also claimed that Varl was their original homeworld but this was dismissed by the Hutts. Early Hutt history was largely unknown and it was similarly not known whether they had developed interstellar technology themselves or had acquired it from another species to various historical accounts that conflicted with one another. What was known was that the Hutts were an aggressive warrior species with expansionist plans who invaded several outlying worlds. There, they either exterminated the native races or enslaved them to become thralls, which they did with hundreds of worlds.15 Eventually, a Hutt Empire formed some time after the year 25,200 BBY. It was mainly based in the Outer Rim Territories though it also covered a portion of the Mid Rim and was, for approximately two centuries, the most powerful government in the galaxy. Their empire was eventually challenged in 25,102 BBY by the Human Tionese warlord known as Xim the Despot who had formed a powerful interstellar empire of his own within the Tion Cluster. This led to the devastating Hutt-Xim conflict lasting to 25,100 BBY when Xim attempted to vanquish the Hutts and rule the Si'Klaata Cluster. This war saw the devastation of the once-lush Hutt world of Ko Vari in 25,102 BBY. Within the Hutt Empire, the Conclave of Worms was called which saw the newly appointed Clan-General, Kossak the Hutt, emerge to rally the clans which led to three brutal engagements over the planet Vontor. During this time, the Hutts gathered a number of native species to serve in their slave armies with the Treaty of Vontor. This allowed the creation of a sizable mercenary army consisting of Nikto, Vodran and Klatooinian warriors whose leaders who had bound the three species to a permanent state of servitude.15 Kossak later led his forces at the Third Battle of Vontor in 25,100 BBY where the new slave army was crucial in destroying Xim's army of War-Robots.16 Following Xim's defeat, the warlord himself was captured and placed in Kossak's dungeons on Varl, though Tionese historians falsely claimed he died in battle on Vontor. Afterward, the Hutts then invaded and devastated much of the Tion Cluster. The Tionese were so debilitated militarily and economically that they did not pose a military threat for a long time.15 Hutts and their servants In 24,000 BBY, Hutt Space and the Tion Cluster were first encountered by the Core Worlds—based Galactic Republic which had discovered the Perlemian Trade Route. Conflict between the Republic and the Honorable Union of Desevro and Tion led to the Tionese War which ended in the former’s favor when Republic agents stirred up trouble in Hutt Space. The Hutts then invaded the Tion Cluster and exterminated many of the Tionese.16 The surviving Tionese appealed to their former Republic foes for protection and most of the Tionese worlds subsequently joined the Republic. With their human foes united, the Hutts prepared for war which did not occur. Hutt CataclysmEdit The next major event to befall the Hutts was a terrifying civil war known as the Hutt Cataclysms with the origin of the conflict being unknown.15 It was known that the Rybets claimed that they had once fought a war against the Hutts on Varl which led to its devastation though no evidence indicated whether this was true. By the time it ended in 15,000 BBY, Varl along with the ancient Hutt colonies were rendered lifeless.15 The Hutts held their own beliefs on the nature of the disaster which was considered a myth. According to legend, the planet Varl orbited around two suns, Evona and Ardos. Evona and Ardos were venerated as gods by the Hutts. Evona was consumed by a black hole, and in fury, Ardos expelled its gaseous external layers and destroyed the other planets of the star system. Somehow, Varl survived, though its atmosphere was torn away and its biosphere devastated, and left as wasteland with acid rain. The Hutts, too, survived the cataclysm, and soon left the pockmarked world. They believed that by surviving the cataclysm they had been elevated to the status of "near-gods," leading to an innate feeling of superiority over most other species. The planet they left behind was inhabited by the descendants of abandoned servants of the Hutts, with only a few squalid manufacturing centers.1 The tale has generally been dismissed as more Huttese hyperbole, and the most commonly accepted alternate theory is that the Hutts destroyed their world themselves, in some ancient war. Interestingly, there are signs indicating that the cratered wasteland of planet Varl was once a pleasant green world, and besides many asteroids, no other world orbits the white dwarf, Ardos. Presumably, the asteroids are the remains of Varl's moons, as researchers at the Baobab Archives have claimed to find Hutt artifacts "on the moons of Varl." Nal Hutta, the new Hutt homeworld. This saw the Hutts abandon their ancestral homeworld in a star caravan which eventually arrived over the planet Evocar where they displaced the native Evocii species with typical Hutt cunning.17 After they and the t'landa Til arrived in the Y'Toub system, the Hutts renamed the planet Nal Hutta, or "Glorious Jewel" in Huttese. Having decided that Evocar was a suitable home, they traded their technology with the Evocii in exchange for pieces of land on Evocar. The Hutts continued doing this until the Evocii realized that their homeworld had almost been bought out from under them. Hutt palaces, amusement parks and other constructions were built all over Evocar, and the Evocii could do nothing about it.17 They attempted to appeal to the Galactic Republic but it ruled in favor of the Hutts. The Hutts started capturing and enslaving the Evocii, making them build many structures on Nal Hutta and working them to death. Many Evocii were relocated to Nal Hutta's fifth moon Nar Shaddaa. On Nar Shaddaa, the Evocii began mutating due to the various technologies practiced on the moon. The Evocii were believed, incorrectly, to have died off from prolonged exposure to Nar Shaddaa's polluted atmosphere. Their descendants remained hidden in the lower levels of the Smuggler's Moon. Once on their new homeworld, the Hutt Grand Council was established, the brainchild of Budhila Hestilic Amura who had also created the philosophy of the kajidics. The teachings espoused by Budhila highlighted that fierce competition among the clans removed the weak from their ranks, but made note against outright warfare or territorial conquest, in favor of ruling their enemies from within. Thus, a dramatic change was seen in the Hutt mindset as they believed normal means of conflict were tools used by weaker species and taught them to exploit galactic civilizations rather than confront them. This era saw their earlier histories being transformed into myth.15 Under the direction of the Council of Ancients, the various clans' operations were overseen with none being favored, as all were governed fairly. The Old RepublicEdit A Hutt of the Old Republic in 3,653 BBY Over the course of the next few centuries, the Republic fixed the Coreward boundaries of Hutt Space and did not resist their expansions into their territory as they felt title meant little compared to economic power. For a time, Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa prospered since they were located on popular trade routes. The trade routes shifted. As a result, Nal Hutta and its moon became a haven for smugglers, pirates, and other criminals. Sleheyron and Nar Shaddaa became boomworlds for the Hutts whilst they managed to worm their way into the criminal underworld and megacorps of the Republic within a few millennia. Their machinations of the Hutt kajidacs allowed them to gain economic control over more planets whilst the Republic rotted from within.15 However, not all Hutts were nefarious manipulators as one member of their kind known as Blotus became Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and was hailed by its citizens for his actions during the Rianitus Period. In 12,000 BBY, the Republic came under the influence of the theocratic and Humanocentric Pius Dea sect which posited Contispex as Supreme Chancellor.1618 Taking advantage of the unpopularity of the Hutts among the Republic's citizens, Constipex sanctioned a crusade against the Hutts.18 Over the following centuries, his descendants sanctioned several crusades against some rival alien sects in the Outer Rim which fought back; leaving the galaxy in a never-ending state of alternating hot and cold wars.18 The anti-alien nature of the crusades precipitated an exodus into Hutt Space until the end of Pius Dea rule in 11,000 BBY.15 The repercussions of these crusades would sour relations between the Core and the outlying regions over the millennia.16 Another notable Hutt was Aarrba who was a humble and honest businessman at Koros Major in 5,000 BBY. In the Jedi Civil War, and later the Dark Wars, the Hutts found themselves being increasingly challenged by the criminal syndicate known as the Exchange. Particularly, by the Nar Shaddaa crime boss known as Goto who believed that the Hutts were too dangerous an evil for the Republic to deal with. This led to a number of confrontations with the local Hutt Vogga who hired bounty hunters and even made a deal with Goto's underling to eliminate his boss.19 Hutt warlord Nem'ro during the Great Galactic War era. During the emergence of the Sith Empire, the Hutt Cartels played little parts in events of the Great Galactic War as the criminal networks of the galaxy debated on which faction to back. However, the Hutts resented the Sith Emperor for not including them in his pre-war conspiracy against the Republic. Despite this being the case, Imperial Intelligence were known to had blocked all Republic efforts in gaining the Hutts support.20 As the conflict escalated, the planet Quesh was discovered by the Republic who intended to harness the potent "Hutt Venom" adrenals and forged a deal with three Hutt Cartels who kept the business deal a secret from the Sith. But their dealings were eventually discovered by the Sith Empire. This forced the Hutts to declare the three Cartels as being traitors and they were forced to help the Sith in attempting to re-occupy the planet.21 In the Cold War period of 3,653 BBY, the Hutts were known to had continued to face the predations from the Exchange and worked with several crime syndicates against them which was achieved through informants within that organization.22 Among notable activities by the Hutt was by the Hutt Cartel with Barrga the Hutt conducting business dealings at the Rendili Corporate facility which led to the creation of the Vanguard-class light corvette. However, Rendili betrayed the Hutt and killed his agents in order to coverup their dealings. According to a vision by Kreia, the Hutts eventually ceased tolerating the presence of the Exchange which caused the criminal syndicate to slowly feed on itself till it was destroyed as a result.19 Dark AgesEdit "But all that changed because of us. Governments fall, but we remain. The Hutt clans have ways of talking to each other, of moving goods and muscle. The smarter Sith Lords realized that -- and made a place at the table for us. The others -- are no longer around." ―Zodoh to his Sith competitors.src During the era of the New Sith Wars, the shattered factions of the New Sith Empire intruded upon Hutt Space where they occupied the region. However, when the Republic cut off the comm relays, these Sith began to fight with one another and were weakened. This allowed the Hutts to move their goods and forces in place until the Sith either worked with them or were mercilessly destroyed. Afterwards, Zodoh the Hutt began to intrude upon Sith controlled space of the Bactranate starting with Aquilaris as he attempted to expand his business ventures. Without their Sith masters, the Hutt forces easily managed to overpower the Sith troops and began to deploy their atmospheric Stormdriver. This assault was repulsed by the Republic who deployed Devil Squadron into the fight that fought against both the Hutt forces and those of the Sith. Despite this being the case, Zodoh met with the Sith warlords and offered to be a supplier of munitions as well as slaves. In exchange for a foothold, he stated he would supply these but warned the Sith that if they resisted - he would destroy them. The Clone WarsEdit "The Hutts are gangsters." ―Panakasrc During the Separatist Crisis, Count Dooku dispatched Chiss General Sev'rance Tann to the planet Tatooine in order to gather valuable intelligence from Boorka the Hutt who resided at Mos Osnoe. Among this vital information was details of a new weapon that was being developed by the Republic. After battling his forces, she managed to get the Hutt's respect and he asked for her assistance in destroying a Republic space port that was being established outside his home settlement with the aim of gaining profit from the Outer Rim trade route in order to pay for the war costs.23 In the Clone Wars, Hutt Space remained neutral amidst the fighting and played both Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems against each other. However, after rescuing and returning Rotta to Jabba on Tatooine at the neighboring Arkanis sector, they allowed the Republic to pass through the sector unlike the CIS.15 As the war continued to rage between the two sides, the Hutts began to move in the shadows which allowed them to gain control Tatooine, Gyndine and Toong'l who now answered to new masters. In addition, their machinations led them to play the Republic and the Separatists against one another. This saw them demanding high prices for access to the trade routes they controlled.15 While this was the case, Tagta the Hutt installed a powerful cannon that used repulsor based technology that was placed at his palace on Nar Hekka. Using this weapon, he destroyed Republic ships that were using the Sheela Run to supply their forces on the front lines. This led to the Jedi Order dispatching Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi to investigate the matter whereupon they learned that Tagta intended to extort the Republic by demanding one billion credits for their use of the Sheela Run. The Hutt even threatened to speak to Count Dooku about such a business opportunity but after Tagta's mercenaries were neutralized; Grandmaster Yoda reopened negotiations by offering only a single credit for the use of the Sheela Run. This was under the condition that the trade route be free of Separatist ships otherwise the Senate would begin an investigation of Tagta's criminal activities. After Ziro the Hutt was imprisoned, the Hutt Council feared the knowledge he possessed of their various criminal activities which were located within a holodiary record. Thus, the Council hired the bounty hunter Cad Bane on a mission to release Ziro from captivity and bring him to Nal Hutta. This saw Bane take the Galactic Senate hostage where he was willing to release them in exchange for Ziro's freedom. Brought to the Hutt homeworld, the Council was unable to punish Ziro who threatened to release the contents of the diary which led to him being imprisoned. However, Sy Snootles freed him and the two recovered the diary on Teth from the Grave of Ziro Desilijic Tiure's father. But Snootles killed Ziro and took the records back to her employer on Tatooine who was Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Imperial PeriodEdit Jabba the Hutt, one of the most infamous Hutts during the era of the Empire. After the end of the war, the Republic was dissolved and a new Galactic Empire was established in its place. With the creation of the New Order which was a revitalized militaristic power that the Hutts showed obedience to but used their cunning to outmaneuver this new foe. Whilst the Empire's anti-slavery policies greatly hurt their operations, exceptions were made for Hutt Space and several other cooperatives that the Hutts moved quickly to control. Though an attempt was made to organize the rimward territory of Hutt Space into Imperial sectors, the Hutts simply bribed the newly appointed Moff's to look the other way. In addition, whilst Moff Sarn Shild was in charge of Hutt Space, in reality the situation was far different with his decrees not being followed in the Hutt's territory. Several shows of force were made by the Empire which included the annexation of Sriluur along with manufacturing plants being created throughout Hutt Space. This also saw the creation of an Imperial task force sent to crackdown on criminal activity on Nar Shaddaa which was stopped by actions conducted by smugglers. Furthermore, the Empire warned the Hutts that rebel activity would not be tolerated in Hutt Space. Despite this, for the most part, the Hutts were left largely alone and in fact generated the most profit for the Imperial war machine.15 During the Galactic Civil War between New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, most Hutts remained neutral.15 After the Battle of Yavin, an armed force of kajidics led by Osae Meilea known as the Hutt Expeditionary Force was dispatched into the Yavin system that attempted to shut down rival operations in order to salvage the remains of the Death Star with some of the technology sold to both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance.24 In this era, the Hutt's were challenged by the rising criminal empire of Tyber Zann who led the Zann Consortium in a number of operations in the galaxy. This saw Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire attacking their base on Ryloth leading to similar engagements on Saleucami and culminated in Jabba's defeated at Hypori when Zann had managed to capture an old CIS battle droid factory. Both worlds were ceded to the Consortium in exchange for Jabba's survival and the condition that Hutt Space was to left alone.25 In 12 ABY, Durga Besadii Tai began a plan at securing a base of power for himself and the Hutts after the death of both Jabba along with Prince Xizor. Now the new head of the Black Sun, he instigated the creation of a superlaser equipped superweapon known as the Darksaber. Using the Taurill as a work force, he also conscripted Bevel Lemelisk to create the weapon within an asteroid field in the Hoth system. In order to prevent the New Republic from discovering his plans, he seemingly took part in a peace initiative with Leia Organa Solo. He even suggested forming an alliance and that the Empire was conducting suspicious activity but during this time, he began stealing the Death Star plans as well as other components critical to his goal. Learning of his plan, the New Republic dispatched a commando team led by Crix Madine to attack Durga but Madine was killed in the skirmish. Furthermore, the Darksaber itself was destroyed when the cheapness of the project and the poor construction efforts of the Taurill Overmind led to it being destroyed by the asteroids where it was being built thus ending the Hutt threat when Durga was killed.26 New Jedi Order eraEdit The Hutts during the Yuuzhan Vong War. "When Xim the Despot and his droid legions attempted to invade Hutt space, the great Kossak defeated them at Vontor and sent them fleeing for the Tion Hegemony. And when Moff Sarn Shild attempted to blockade Nal Hutta and destroy our moon, the great clans set aside their differences to manipulate weak Imperials and send their forces fleeing, as well. We have weathered many storms, and we will weather this one, as well. With care, we can play the New Republic against the invaders for the betterment of the Hutts." ―Borga Besadii Diori to the Hutt Council.src During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Hutts thought they could save themselves by cooperating with the Yuuzhan Vong. They made a deal with Nom Anor that they would provide the extragalactic invaders with several Hutt worlds in exchange for being left alone. However, the Yuuzhan Vong contemplated betraying their Hutt allies once the New Republic was destroyed. Meanwhile, the Hutts were secretly informing the New Republic with locations where the Yuuzhan Vong would strike. It would not be long before the Yuuzhan Vong discovered the Hutts' treachery. The Y'Toub system was surrounded by several of the Yuuzhan Vong's most deadly warships. Several organic creations were sent to Nal Hutta and its moon Nar Shaddaa for multiple purposes. Different types of bacteria killed most of the inhabitants which travelled into the underslums of Nar Shaddaa, before processing their remains into the soil of Nal Hutta. Then all the technology on the planet was broken down and also absorbed into the soil. Then the Yuuzhan Vong Vongformed Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa with the later action leading to the true extinction of the Evocii. The Hutt clans suffered a terrible defeat as a result of this. Most of the Hutts fled to Tatooine, but those still left alive on Nal Hutta, such as Borga Besadii Diori, tried to persuade the Yuuzhan Vong to let them go. By 26 ABY there was a Hutt underground operating against the Yuuzhan Vong, with Booster Terrik supplying them with weapons. With the Yuuzhan Vong's defeat in 29 ABY, the Hutts reasserted control over many of their worlds particularly Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa and sought to dominate regional reconstruction efforts. In 39 ABY, Hutts refused to join the Five Worlds and remained independent from both the Five Worlds and the Galactic Alliance. However in 40 ABY, when the Confederation was formed, the Hutts joined the organization, and eventually they themselves joined the members of the Oversector during the great conflict with some kajidics, who only remained in Bootana Hutta, contributed warships.15 In 44 ABY, after the Sith of the Lost Tribe desecrated the Fountain of Ancients on Klatooine, the Klatooinians called a meeting to determine whether the Treaty of Vontor had been violated, as the Hutts had promised to safeguard the Fountain. Despite the best efforts of Tooga Jalliissi Gral, who represented the Hutts, and the ruling of Jaina Solo and Lando Calrissian, who were acting as arbitrators, the Klatooinians decided that the Treaty had been violated and was now null and void, and they, the Nikto, and the Vodran threw out their Hutt masters, along with slaves throughout the galaxy who rebelled against their own masters.27 Legacy EraEdit Queen Jool. By about 130 ABY, the Hutts had recovered a significant amount of power. One notable Hutt of the era was Queen Jool who owned Rik's Cantina on Coruscant.28 By 137 ABY, a New Galactic Empire under the control of the Sith had usurped control of the Galaxy. For unknown reasons, Hutt Space provided covert help to the Galactic Alliance Remnant, one of the new Empire's major opponents. Later, the Sith's poisoning of Da Soocha and the destruction of the Hutt Temple Maya Armus on Napdu prompted the Hutts into entering the conflict against the Sith on the side of the Alliance and Imperials.29 Hutts in the galaxyEdit "I conclude that they have taken him to the Hutt planet Nal Hutta." ―Quinlan Vos, discussing about Ziro's escapesrc The Hutts were known to have several hideouts in remote, scarcely populated planets of the Outer Rim Territories.30 C. 529 BBY, some Hutts sold two hundred nine obsolete Ubrikkian 222 fishing trawlers to Hugo Bartyn, with a great discount. Bartyn used them to get seafood in Lamaredd and sold it back to the Hutts, who happened to enjoy it. When a union threatened to stop the influx of seafood, while orders from the Hutts were to be served, Bartyn feared that the Hutts could take over Lamaredd as a retaliation.30 Hutts had a reputation of lacking social skills.30 Notable HuttsEdit "At least I'm still not as bad as that bloated pus-bag." ―An example of the so-called "Hutt Mirror" effectsrc Aarrba Aruk Besadii Aora31 Azzim Anjiliac Atirue Beldorion Beldorion, the only known Hutt Jedi. Blotus Bwahl Borga Besadii Diori Durga Besadii Tai32 Gardulla the Elder Grappa Greco Bogga Borvo Grelb Jabba Desilijic Tiure32 Jemba the Hutt Jiliac Desilijic Tiron31 Jool Ka'Pa Kossak Zorba, a Hutt with a beard and hair. Lungru Nokko Vimmas33 Mika Anjiliac Chiera34 Motta Nem'ro Popara Anjiliac Diresto33 Rotta Tooga Jalliissi Gral Vago Gejalli Thokka33 Vogga35 Zonnos Anjiliac Priare aka Zonnos the Lesser33 Zorba Desilijic Tiure Ziro Desilijic Tiure See List of Hutts for a more complete list. Common Hutt namesEdit Issulla9 Grondo9 Yarella9 Zordo9 Grubo9